Please Remember Me, Maka
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Lord Death issued war on Maka and Soul's village. They were separted but when they meet again..can Soul get Maka to remember him? Rated T. Read and Review please!


_She ran. But that's all she could do when she was being chased. _

_She was only three-years old. Her blonde hair was tied up and it swung behind her. Her cat ears twitched, they matched the color of her hair. Her green eyes blinked to get the water out, it was raining. She stopped at a tree but only to be tackled. "I caught ya, Maka-chan!"_

_The girl opened her eyes and giggled, seeing her best friend, Soul. He had white spiky hair and red eyes. His grin showed his sharp teeth. He laughed and pulled her up with him. Just then they could hear the calls of their parents. "Maka! Where are you?", Maka's dad called._

_"Soul? Where'd you go?", Soul's dad yelled. _

_Soul ran out of the forest, holding Maka's hand. He found their dads and ran up to them. Soul let go of Maka's hand and grabbed his dads arm and Maka was picked up by her dad. The looked alittle freaked out as they both ran back to the house with their kids. They were met by two women on the porch with the same freaked out look. Maka reached her hands out to her mom, who took her in her arms. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Maka touched her small hand on her mother's face. _

_Tears welled up in the woman's face. "Oh, Maka. We..We won't be able to see each other for a little while. You have to go with that man for just a little bit." She pointed at man, Maka has never seen before. He had blue hair. Maka's mother continued, "But, we'll see each other again. I promise! Okay? Can you go with that man for me, Maka, sweetheart?" Maka nodded but started to cry with her mom._

_Soul looked at the scene as he was handed over to the man with blue hair. Maka's mom spoke to Soul as she buckled her daughter in the mans car. "Soul, I want you to protect my little Maka, okay?"_

_Soul glanced at Maka and back to her mom. "I promise, Mrs. Albarn. I'll protect her with my life!" The woman smiled sadly and kissed Maka's forehead. "Be a good girl, Maka.." She closed the car door and the car drove away with Soul and Maka._

_Soul held onto the crying Maka, throughout the whole ride. They left the village. Soul was frightened but kept his cool. "Shh. Maka, don't cry. I'm here. I'm here for you. I won't leave you." She started to scratch her cat ears. Maka relaxed against his chest and purred, as she slept. Several hours later_

_The man in the front seat finally spoke up when they stopped in front of the brick house. "You are going to live with me and my son for a while. But the girl..she has to go."_

_"No way in hell! I promised Mrs. Albarn that I'd protect her with my life. She's not leaving my side! EVER! Do you hear me?" Soul barked at the man. He didn't seem afraid, Soul was only four years old at the time, so he wasn't as scary as he wanted to be or sounded._

_His voice was loud enough that it woke Maka up. "S-Soul..?" The man opened the door and stepped out. He opened Soul's door and grabbed him, pulling him away from Maka. "NO! MAKA!" The door on Maka's side opened and she was pulled out by a different man. Maka screamed and thrashed in the grip of the man. "SOUL! HELP ME! SOUL!"_

_"MAKA!"_

_"WHERE ARE YOU, SOUL?" The girl cryed out as they put a blindfold over her green eyes, blacking out her sight. "SOOOUL!"_

_"M-Maka!" Soul screamed as he was dragged into the house and was forced to watch as Maka was pulled into another car, tears running down his face. "Maka..! MAKAAA!"_

Soul woke up, gasping for air. He sat up in his bed and turned his head as the door opened. A guy around his age was standing there, he had blue spiky hair. "What's up, Soul? Having nightmares or something?"

'_That dream again..It's been 12 years. Maka.._' He shook his head and stood up from the bed. He passed the boy and walked out of the room. "I'm fine, Blackstar."

Blackstar shrugged and walked into the kitchen, followed by Soul. They sat at the table with Blackstar's father. Bacon and eggs were placed in front of Soul.

"Eat up, kids!" Blackstar's father cheered, holding a pan in his oven-mit.

Soul didn't look at the man or even thank him. He picked up his fork and ate his eggs.

Blackstar's father sighed. "Are you ever going to forgive me, Soul?" He asked the white-haired teen.

"Why should I? You took me away from my parents and most importantly, you let those men take away my best friend." Soul growled, his mouth full of eggs.

"I had to take you away from that village! Lord Death issued war on that village! So don't blame me! Also, your friend had to go somewhere else because she's a special kind of human."

"I don't give a shit! I promised her mother, THAT I WOULD PROTECT HER! I can't if she's somewhere else. I don't even know if she's alive!" Soul stood up from the table, his breakfast unfinished, put on his jacket and walked outside, slamming the door in process.

Blackstar shook his head. "Nice going dad. He ran off again." He picked up his plate and went after Soul.

**Haruko: I'll think, I'll end it here.**

**Blair: Review and she'll put the next chapter up!**

**Haruko: Cute~~! *glomps Blair***


End file.
